The Kurt and Blaine Show
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Prompt by FayeStorm. Kurt and Blaine get caught on tape by some of the glee kids and they decide they want to see the real thing- live and in person.


**This was a prompt sent to me by FayeStorm. She was partial to the Dom!Kurt sub!Blaine kink and has a little thing for video cameras and voyerism...well, here's what my twisted little mind came up with, FayeStorm. Hope it's what you were looking for. :)**

* * *

><p>Their relationship was very healthy- two boys becoming men who loved each other unconditionally and always treated each other with the utmost respect. It was no mystery that the two had started having sex, especially to their friends in glee club. They would sit a little further away from each other than normal simply so that they could exchange flirty glances easier and tease each other throughout the class so that when the bell rang, they could run off to the car, drive somewhere and get what each was craving from being so far away in class. Yes, Kurt and Blaine were perfectly happy together and the glee club knew it.<p>

What the didn't know, however, was what went on when they finally got to be alone.

Kurt was slightly feminine, always dressing immaculately and sitting with the grace of all the old Hollywood leading ladies. Blaine was slightly more masculine- boxing, talking football with the guys, stocky in build. Anyone you asked would automatically assume who was the dominate party in the relationship- or at least in the bedroom. What many would never assume was that Kurt had Blaine wrapped around his finger so tightly that with a simple command, Blaine would drop to his knees and do whatever was asked of him. Call him a sub, a bottom, a cockslut, whatever, but Blaine absolutely lived for when Kurt would whisper something dirty in his ear and he would fold.

"A party at Che' Anderson? What's the occasion?" Santana asked as Blaine announced his plans for the weekend.

"No parents, liquor and a game room," Blaine shrugged. "Bring whoever you want."

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Puck reached over and fistbumped Blaine. "I'll bring the ice."

"Mind if I bring my camera? Mummy sent me one to record all the stuff I was doing while I was here," Rory asked.

"Sure thing, just don't get us busted for the little 'underaged drinking' deal," Puck warned. Rory nodded and smiled.

"I'm bringing Lord Tubbington...he's been in a crippling depression since we finished Meerkat Manor on Netflix."

Blaine laughed. "Well, we can't have that. See you guys tomorrow night," he waved as he and Kurt exited the choir room hand in hand, leaving for the weekend.

"God, those two are freaking adorable," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Think he's going to go give it to Kurt?" Puck joked.

"Jesus, Puck, gross," Finn shoved his head. "That's my brother."

"And how do you even know that's how it works," Tina asked, "For all we know, Kurt could be the one-"

"I'm gonna go home," Finn shook his head. "See you guys tomorrow night."

"You may wanna drive around a bit just in case they're banging at your house," Santana called after him, earning giggles from the rest of the group. They began to discuss Blaine's party the next night, not expecting anything like what they got.

* * *

><p>"Would you sit down?" Blaine laughed, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and leading him toward the couch.<p>

"I'm just making sure there's enough cups," he wiggled free and glanced back at the kitchen.

"It's fine, baby, now please sit down before you give me a panic attack," Blaine pulled Kurt down onto his lap, where Kurt straddled him.

"Fuck, you look sexy tonight," Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's arms, feeling the muscle through his black button down. "I love when you don't wear an undershirt. It's like a big mystery hiding under there."

"It's not so mysterious," Kurt winked and kissed Blaine softly on the lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and making Blaine whine.

"Damnit, you're gonna get me hard before they get here?"

"And I plan on keeping you hard all night, honey," Kurt palmed Blaine's erection through his jeans. "Just imagine...all those people here and I'm gonna take you upstairs and fuck your brains out."

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine sighed against Kurt's neck and thrusted gently up into Kurt's hand. The doorbell rang and Kurt pulled his hand away.

"I'll get it," he said in a sing-song voice and climbed off Blaine, who was left panting and horny. He heard Kurt greeting Rachel, Mercedes and Sugar at the door. It was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone arrived, they broke out the music and the alcohol and turned out the lights, leaving only the strobe light Blaine brought down from his room on and the television on mute on music videos. Everyone was dancing and laughing and stumbling around together. Blaine danced with Sugar, his eyes closed and head back taking in the beat of the bass and swaying his hips. A hand splayed across his stomach and pulled him against something solid- Kurt's chest.<p>

"You look so content when you dance," Kurt said into his ear. Blaine smiled and turned to kiss Kurt's Adam's apple.

"I'm even happier dancing with you."

Kurt turned him around cupped his neck. "I have a better idea."

Blaine saw the dark desire in Kurt's eyes- the look of power and lust. Blaine let out a breath and nodded, following as Kurt took his hand and pulled him through the crowd of bodies and toward the stairs. Once up in Blaine's room, Kurt shut the door and pushed Blaine back on the bed.

"Now...strip."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen the happy couple?" Quinn asked as several of them stood around in the kitchen. "We're out of cups."<p>

"Haven't seen them in a while," Mike looked around. Puck's face slid into a grin.

"I bet I know where they are," he said and started toward the stairs.

"Wait, you think they're-" Mercedes asked.

"Fucking? Yeah...let's go see."

"No way, I'm staying down here," Finn shook his head. Rachel took his arm and sipped her drink.

"Fine, anyone coming?"

Santana giggled and held back the innuendo she was about to make, but started up with Puck. Rory followed.

"Really, Irish? You're a perv, too?" Santana asked.

"Just curious, I guess," he shrugged. The three of them sneaked up the stairs quietly and looked at the three doors lining the hallway, trying to figure out which one was Blaine's. The audible thud and moan from the second one answered their question.

"Damn, they really are," Puck whispered. Santana crept forward and listened at the door, hearing the occasional gasp or grunt, then-

"Fuck, yeah, Kurt, right there."

"Did I say you could talk?"

Santana's mouth dropped. Blaine was begging...and Kurt sounded absolutely raw.

"Guys...come here. I'm gonna crack the door."

Rory and Puck crawled over to the door and Santana quietly turned the knob, letting it open just a sliver. The three of them all held back gasps.

Kurt was gripping Blaine's hip hard with one hand, the other laced in his curls and tugging his head back. The room was hot and smelled like sex and sweat. Kurt pounded ruthlessly into Blaine, who gripped the headboard tightly.

"Dude...his hands are tied up," Puck whispered into Santana's ear. As he said, Blaine's grappling hands were tied together with a familiar red and blue tie. It was almost a blur from the speed at which Kurt was thrusting Blaine into the bed.

"Sit up," Kurt growled in a voice that could only be described as pure sex. Blaine let go of he head board and sat back as Kurt pulled him into his lap, wrapping an arm around his chest and digging his nails into his chest. He went from thrusting to grinding himself into Blaine, making him cry out as he rubbed against his prostate.

"Rory...do you still have your camera?" Puck asked. Rory, his face still set in shock, nodded.

"Give it. We're not showing this one to Mummy," he took the camera and turned it on, holding it up and looking through the small LCD screen.

"You like it when I fuck you slow like this, don't you, baby," Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear. "Speak."

"So much, Kurt," Blaine whimpered, grinding back down against him.

"I know you like it even better when I pound your ass. You're a total cockslut, aren't you?"

"Mmm, yours," Blaine tries to speed Kurt up a little, impaling himself a little faster on him.

"God, you're so tight...you feel so good around me," Kurt bit and sucked at Blaine's neck while he rested his hands on Blaine's hips and pulled him down further, making Blaine arch his back and keen. "I know you're ready to come."

"Kurt, please-"

"Ok, baby. Since you're being so polite," Kurt pushed Blaine face forward into the mattress and picked his speed back up, above and beyond what he was doing before. The three observers were panting themselves as they noticed Blaine was struggling with the tie around his hands, aching to touch himself. The camera was still rolling when Blaine let out a few nonsensical words and cries and came with not a single touch over the sheets while Kurt gripped his hips hard and thrusted in as deep as he could, his face contorting in pleasure. Kurt pulled out and fell on the bed behind Blaine, who curled over on his side to avoid the sticky mess beneath him. Kurt draped an arm around Blaine's chest and let out a long breath.

"Jesus," Kurt said with a rough voice. Blaine laughed tiredly.

"Yeah. God, give my ass a break, would ya?"

Kurt smacked Blaine on the ass. "You love it."

They exchanged a kiss as Puck turned off the camera and the three bystanders took off back down the stairs, their minds racing and filled with images of what they had just seen. The rest of the club was downstairs waiting on them.

"So? What were they doing?" Sam asked.

The three exchanged looks and Puck opened the window on the video camera. "See for yourself."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt came downstairs about ten minutes later, their footsteps covered by the music. It was at a lower volume and the lights were now on, but they just guessed the glee kids had found a game to play or something. When they walked in, all eyes turned on them. Some were a little shocked and some were just down right aroused.<p>

"Um...what's up?" Blaine asked, ruffling up his curls in the back.

"See, Blaine, I told you we may run out of cups," Kurt nodded toward the kitchen. Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We found something a little more interesting than the cups," Santana smirked.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"You two," Puck laughed. "Now, don't get pissy, but we kind of wondered where you two went earlier."

Kurt and Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"And we may or may not have caught you two fucking...on camera."

"Puck!" Kurt placed a hand on his hip. "Really? That's an invasion of privacy."

"And we may or may not have seen it," Mercedes said guiltily. Blaine tried to stifle a giggle while Kurt rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"It was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Tina said simply, earning a look from Mike.

"Yeah, who knew Hummel had it in him to be a power top," Santana shrugged. Blaine blushed and glanced at the floor.

"Any more witty little comments to jab and me and Blaine about our sex life?" Kurt looked around.

"Actually...we were wondering...do you do live shows?" Quinn asked.

Kurt groaned and facepalmed.

"No, really," Rachel piped up. Finn was giving her a 'what the fuck' look. "Do you...would you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine to help explain the madness, but the look on Blaine's face didn't hold confusion...it held lust.

Suddenly, Kurt thought about it. Blaine bent forward across the expensive coffee table while Kurt fucked him cross-eyed with all of their friends watching...getting off on it. He didn't realize that he was half-hard again in his jeans until he saw Brittany eyeing his erection.

"What do you say, Hummel? You are a performer, after all," Santana smirked. Kurt looked over to Blaine, whose breathing had become a bit ragged as his own mind raced with the possibilities.

Kurt walked over and stood behind Blaine, sliding his hand around to his stomach, fingering his abs through his t-shirt.

"What do you say, Blaine? Think we could give them a good show?"

Blaine let out a soft noise in the back of his throat and took Kurt's hand, guiding down to his jeans. Kurt let out a chuckle and nuzzled the side of Blaine's face and Blaine turned his head and kissed him passionately. Kurt plucked open the button and pushed down the zipper as he heard the glee club getting comfortable around the living room. He reached into Blaine's underwear and wrapped his fingers around Blaine's erection, stroking evenly and pulling beautiful noises from his lover.

"Mm, fuck," Blaine mumbled against his lips.

"Remember, don't speak unless I say. Got it?"

The glee kids were mesmorised by the control Kurt had over Blaine. Blaine couldn't even form words, settling for nodding fervently. Kurt retracted his hand and turned Blaine to push him down on the couch.

"Feel free to look...touch...enjoy yourselves," he said to the club. "I know I will." Kurt pushed Blaine's knees apart and dropped between them, pulling Blaine's jeans down to his thighs and letting his erection free. He heard the girls behind him gasp when they saw it. Kurt may have done the same the first time- it definitely isn't a reflection of his height. Kurt leaned up and tugged Blaine's t-shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side before kissing and lapping at his strong chest and stomach. Blaine was a true performer, gasping and whimpering at all the right times and leaning his head back on the couch cushion, his eyes fluttering closed while Kurt worshiped his body in full view of their friends. He did, however, thank the gods that they had all had a bit of alcohol or else this would be really awkward.

Kurt reached the dip in Blaine's hip and lapped at the skin there, blowing cool air on it and making Blaine thrust forward a little.

"Begging already, beautiful?" Kurt asked, trailing his fingertips up Blaine's cock teasingly. "Doesn't seem like you're gonna last too long this time. Want me to suck you? Answer me."

"Kurt, suck me," he responded immediately. Several of the girls were biting their lips and squirming as they watched. Puck sipped his beer like he was watching an interesting TV show. Kurt finally obliged Blaine and took him into his hand and lapped at the head, collecting the precome on his tongue.

"Fuck, don't tease me," Blaine whined and bucked into Kurt's hand. Kurt let him go and stood up, stripping off his shirt.

"I do believe I told you not to speak unless I said so. I also believe you have forgotten your manners. Bend over the table."

Blaine swallowed and did as he was told, leaning forward and hissing as the cold table top met his heated skin. He was almost at the level with the glee club now and it was intimidating and the sexiest thing he had ever imagined himself doing. Kurt knelt down beside him, his hand sliding down Blaine's back and over his bare ass. Blaine knew what was about to happen.

"Now count...so our audience can hear," Kurt growled in his ear and brought his hand down hard on Blaine's ass.

"Ungh, one," he grinded out. With each slap, the glee kids were getting more and more aroused. Mike had even started helping Tina a bit, his hand disappearing up her skirt. Rory was simply fascinated.

"Last one, angel, your doing so good," Kurt cooed then smacked him the hardest he had yet.

"T-ten," Blaine whimpered, thrusting forward to find friction.

"Good boy," Kurt tucked a curl behind Blaine's ear and kissed his temple. "For your outburst, I'm gonna have to tie your hands. No touching. I tried to teach you this earlier, but I guess you haven't learned."

Kurt walked over to Artie, toying with the tie he wore around his neck. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Artie shook his head quickly, his breathing hitching as Kurt slipped it easily off and walked back over to Blaine.

"Arms out," he commanded, and Blaine lay flat against the table, arms in front of him. Kurt tied them tightly and kissed his way down Blaine's back, reaching right above the crack of his ass then venturing further, rimming him teasingly. Blaine moaned and flexed his hands in their binds, desperate to touch or grip something. Kurt sat back up and pulled a small bottle of lube from his back pocket and unzipped his jeans.

"Now, Blaine, I'm giving you permission to talk. Show them exactly what I do to you," Kurt gripped Blaine's hips and thrusted in.

"Jesus, fuck," Blaine moaned loudly, the newly-earned ability to speak being taken advantage of. Typically, Blaine was a talker- in and out of the bedroom. Kurt always made him stay quiet because they almost got caught by Blaine's parents once and Kurt refused to live through that.

Kurt started a rhythm, gripping Blaine's hip with one hand and his shoulder with the other. The glee club was absolutely horny by that point. Mike and Tina had excused themselves quickly upstairs and Santana and Brittany were getting handsy as they watched. Puck had even begun to palm himself through his jeans.

Blaine's moans and exclamations were getting louder and filthier, which only drove Kurt to fuck him harder.

"Tell them, Blaine. Tell them who you belong to."

"Y-you, Kurt!"

"Tell them how you love it when I fuck you."

"Love it so much, baby," Blaine threw his head back, sweat dripping from his hairline and making him look absolutely wrecked in the lamp light. Kurt seemed to glow with the power he possessed.

"I'm gonna fill you up, angel," Kurt clawed Blaine's shoulder and groaned as his orgasm hit him. He quickly pulled Blaine back into his lap and took his cock in his hand, jerking him only a few times before he cried out and spurted white ropes over his own chest and stomach, back arching against Kurt's chest and eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Both boys fought to get their breath back and Kurt pulled out of Blaine slowly, settling him down on the floor beside him. They both looked up at their fellow glee club members and were met with lusty stares.

"Sweet...god," Sam said.

"You two...is it always like that?" Quinn asked, blinking rapidly as if trying to come to her senses.

"Well...not always...we still make love," Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand. "Sometimes, though, you just have to fuck."

"I never would have guessed that you would be the top," Santana tilted her head.

"We switch, but I usually prefer to bottom," Blaine shrugged, pulling his jeans back up and buttoning them.

"Well...God bless America," Rory said dazedly,. The two lovers laughed and stood to redress and the party got back underway, the glee kids talking animatedly about what they just saw.

"Think we'll ever live this down?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Never, but that's why we have friends," he smiled and kissed Blaine softly, sighing in contentment. "Love you, angel."

"Love you, too," Blaine smiled and kissed him again, giggling as they broke apart and rejoined their friends.


End file.
